


Parting Gift

by Yrovi



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 16:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrovi/pseuds/Yrovi
Summary: 一份离别赠礼。





	Parting Gift

**Author's Note:**

> *建议先阅读前文《Sun Kissed》  
> *摇晃的自行车，痴汉行为警告，究极ooc

厚重的挡光窗帘被细心地拉上，但清晨的加州阳光还是从缝隙间漏出，给原本昏暗的房间增添了一丝亮度。  
现在是什么时候了？  
刚醒过来的白璨萤迷糊之间探到放在枕头边的手机，点亮屏幕，什么啊，原来才6:27，好早。他记不清自己是凌晨三点还是四点才躺下的，一直忙着给宣布退役的直播打草稿和处理后续事宜。  
这是他在首尔队宿舍呆的最后一个晚上——也是他和金炳善，作为室友的，最后一个晚上。就这样过去了啊，躺在床上的白璨萤轻轻翻了个身，看着白花花的天花板，眨了眨有些干涩的眼睛。  
他又转过头去，望向隔壁的床。虽然他没戴眼镜，但还是可以通过被子的弧度勾勒出一个模糊的人形，一动不动的，应该还在睡梦当中。  
就这样模模糊糊地盯了一会儿，白璨萤有些按耐不住了。他轻手轻脚地从床头柜摸到自己的眼镜戴上，这下子能够看清楚了：他室友巴掌大的小脸恰好正对着自己，小半张脸埋在了松软的枕头里；被压着的刘海有些稍长了，但还是掩盖不住男孩眼下明显的乌青；高挺的鼻梁下，是因久吹空调而显得略微干燥的嘴唇。  
白璨萤不自觉地也舔了舔嘴巴。

第一次和金炳善当室友，应该是去年全明星赛的时候。那时候的他在一片争议声中毅然告别角斗士，加入了亟需补强的首尔王朝队，然后马上身披鲜红的虎头队服代表首尔队参加了创世赛季的全明星赛。  
他还清楚地记得，刚开始听到经理把自己和金炳善安排在同一个房间时，那种突然涌上来的期待和紧张——是那个Fleta啊。  
“……你是准备开直播了吗？”  
高高瘦瘦的男孩穿着一件黑色外套半躺着靠在床头，头上戴着兜帽，把原本就小的脸衬得更小了，栗色刘海被台灯镀上一层柔和的光。  
“啊，是的。”  
闻言，白璨萤连忙把正在直播的手机往自己的方向挪了挪，生怕对床的人介意被摄入镜头。其实这几天下来，从在仁川机场候机开始，他一有空就拿着手机直播，对着那块小小的电子屏幕吧啦吧啦，就连回到酒店房间都不肯放下手机。现在想起来，当时的他大概是想借此缓解一下加入新队伍的局促和尴尬吧。  
金炳善好像是留意到了他的小动作，“没事，你播吧。”  
刚开的直播间陆续涌进新的观众，有人耳尖地听到了金炳善的声音，在chat里发了一句“在你旁边的是Fleta选手吗？”，其他人见状，也纷纷刷起了“想看Fletaㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ”。  
“喂，这明明是我的直播间，为什么你们都想着看Fleta！”白璨萤故意对着镜头露出一个夸张的生气表情。  
他好像听见了旁边的人轻轻地笑了一声。  
chat里想要让Fleta出镜打个招呼的人越来越多，白璨萤有点为难地挠挠头：“你们好烦，这样会打扰到炳善的。”  
“璨萤啊，”金炳善冷不丁喊了他的名字，还坐直了身子，“桌子上的那盒pocky是你的吗？”  
“嗯，是我的。”是那盒在他仁川候机闲逛时顺手买的原味pocky。  
“我想吃，可以吗？”  
白璨萤从屏幕前抬起头来，刚好对上了他的视线。那个眼神让白璨萤不禁想起之前在动物园里见过的讨食小鹿，湿漉漉的。  
他先是被自己突然的联想吓了一跳，尔后连忙点头：“当然可以。”  
得到应允的金炳善翻身下床，长手长脚的，两步并作一步，在撕开pocky的包装后，他先是递了一根给pocky的主人。白璨萤下意识地张口咬住，金炳善看着他叼住饼干的样子愣了愣，接着坐在了镜头能拍到的地方，开始细嚼慢咽地吃起了自己手里的pocky。  
……吃东西的样子也和小鹿一样可爱呢。  
白璨萤摇了摇头，试图驱赶杂念。啊西，这都是什么奇奇怪怪的念头？嗯，都是倒时差害的，一定是。  
他狠狠地咬了一口嘴里的pocky，甜甜的。

陷入回忆的白璨萤又翻了个身，抱住软乎乎的被子。  
好像就是从那一次开始的吧？之后炳善每次出去买东西的时候，总会时不时捎上一盒pocky给他，虽然最后好像都是炳善自己吃得比较多。白璨萤一开始也不好意思拒绝说自己其实没有那么喜欢pocky，到后来就习惯成自然了。  
虽然都是在Apex里奋战过的老对手，但其实在加入首尔队之前，他和金炳善私底下的交情并不深。在成为了队友和室友之后，看似性格迥异的两人却很快就混熟了。炳善这个家伙啊，有时候看上去冷冰冰，一副机器人的样子，但其实……挺可爱的。  
后面的话，咳，好像有点，混得太熟了。白璨萤可能这辈子都忘不了那个旖旎的晚上。柔软的枕头，窗外的虫鸣，冰凉的芦荟胶，温柔的鼻息，以及那个落在后背的模糊暧昧的……吻？其实，他也不知道那是否可以称得上是一个吻，又或许只是自己一厢情愿的幻觉。  
但是他可以察觉得到，在那一晚之后，金炳善看他的眼神，有点不一样了。哎，他也不知道怎么去形容，就是和炳善看到他最喜欢的原味pocky的眼神，差不多。  
可惜的是，Fissure选手要退役了啊——他也想去回应他的眼神，但是他觉得自己不应该这么做，现实也不允许他这么做。他们的人生轨迹曾短暂地交织在一起，现在大概是到了要分开的时候了。  
想着想着，白璨萤又忍不住去看隔壁的人，还是没动静，炳善睡觉一向很安静，睡姿也很规矩，不会乱动。他的视线落到他的嘴唇上，是曾经贴在自己后背的……那种麻麻痒痒的感觉仿佛又卷土重来，一股小小的火焰开始在白璨萤的全身乱窜，烧得他心慌。  
是第一次也是最后一次，他想要做点什么。白璨萤的喉结滚动了一下，那些埋藏在泥土深处，连他自己都没发觉过的龌蹉想法争先恐后地破土而出。  
安静一点的话，睡美人应该不会被惊醒吧。他的左手在被子的掩盖下，偷偷地潜入睡裤，先是用恰到好处的力度揉弄发硬发热的某处，然后以不快不慢的节奏开始撸动，就像他在无数个寂寞夜晚曾经做过的那样。  
自我慰藉的白璨萤自欺欺人地闭上眼睛，不敢再去看睡得一脸无辜的金炳善。操，他居然在对着他熟睡的室友干这种事，而且更糟糕的是，他发现自己竟然因此变得更加兴奋，前端渗出了比平时更多的体液。  
不够，这还远远不够。  
白璨萤机械地重复着手里的动作，甚至尝试粗暴地加重力气，却徒劳地发现自己一点都没有想射的感觉。他放弃挣扎，睁开眼，蹑手蹑脚地掀开被子，翻下床坐到了两张床的间隙中。冰凉的地板让他稍微找回了一点理智，不敢做出更加僭越的动作，只敢用空余的手悄悄捏紧金炳善被子的一角。  
炳善，炳善，光是在心里默念这个名字，手里的东西就发胀得生痛，喘息也忍不住加重。白璨萤低头把冒出薄汗的额头抵在了床沿，恍惚之间想起自己第一阶段复赛打赢纽约的时候，在狂喜之下揽住了炳善纤细的腰，把他紧紧地箍在了怀里，而那天笑得特别好看的金炳善也低下头来，一边用力地回抱他，一边喃喃重复着“我们赢了”，温热的嘴巴几乎要贴上他红得发烫的耳朵。  
还带着体温的粘稠液体绽放在他的手里，溢出指缝，在薄薄的睡裤上留下暧昧的痕迹。

“……璨萤。”  
刚醒过来的男孩，声音还是软绵绵的，把两个简单的音节念得腻腻乎乎。即便如此，白璨萤还是要对天发誓，他从来没有哪一刻像现在这样讨厌自己的名字从金炳善的嘴里说出。  
石化的白璨萤抬起头，对上那双黑白分明的眼睛，又低头瞧了瞧自己一只手放在裤裆里的糟糕姿势，而另一只手还抓着他的被子，还有那浅色裤子上十分可疑的水迹。  
他不知道该怎么解释才能让自己显得不这么痴汉。  
“我……我……”起床之后偷看自己喜欢的人看着看着勃起了就顺手撸了一发，总结起来其实很简单，但白璨萤打死都不敢这么坦白。他甚至不敢和金炳善对视，左瞄瞄右喵喵，不知道看哪儿好。  
忽然之间，他感觉到自己那只还握着被角的手，被另一只稍大的手用力地握住了，然后被拉着滑进了被子底下。他好像摸到了什么硬硬热热的东西，手感还挺熟悉的。  
操，什么情况。  
“其实我刚才就醒了，然后就听到了……你的声音。”  
半张脸依然藏在枕头里的金炳善，声音听起来有点含糊不清：“我也好难受，璨萤……你帮帮我吧。”  
帮，怎么帮？白璨萤只觉得自己的脑子被他话里的隐藏信息炸成了浆糊，无法思考，目眩眼花。而一向善解人意的金炳善直接用动作化解了他的疑惑。  
他的手被牵着从内裤的边缘里挤了进去，略微宽松的四角内裤堪堪能容纳下两只成年男性的手。也许是受到惊吓的缘故，白璨萤的手掌有些冰凉。微凉的手贴上烫得吓人的硬物，让金炳善忍不住低低地叫了一声。  
被吓懵的某人更加不敢乱动了，他只好握着他的手引导性地动了几下。  
“拜托了，璨萤哥……”  
男孩又奶声奶气地喊了他一声，听上去简直就像是在撒娇。金炳善只比他小半岁左右，从来没有喊过他哥，平时都直接以姓名相称。  
西吧，白璨萤觉得自己好像又硬了，他想要看清他的表情，想要抚摸他的脸，想要听到他发出好听的声音，想要更多更多。仿佛是被打开了什么了不得的开关，白璨萤的手上动作突然灵活多变了起来，又是揉又是捏又是按，让躺在床上的人因为快感而瑟缩成一团，唇齿间流泻出意乱情迷的低吟。  
——接着就被白璨萤的嘴堵住，咽下。两个没有太多接吻经验的人，嘴巴碰嘴巴，牙齿磕牙齿，来不及吞咽的唾液从嘴角流下，搞得湿哒哒的。不会边亲边换气的金炳善则是被吻得气喘吁吁，脸色潮红，眼角湿润。看得白璨萤在帮室友抒解欲望的同时，剩下的手也不由得用同样的节奏来抚慰自己。  
没过多久，金炳善就在两个人相叠的手里缴械投降了。心上人射在了自己的手里，这个想法让白璨萤不堪刺激地也跟着交代了。  
现在他左手是自己的液体，右手是炳善的……真的是各种意义上的糟糕。  
等白璨萤回过神来，金炳善已经恢复了平日的薄脸皮，一溜烟儿小跑进了厕所里，“啪”地一下关上了门。

“Thank you Fissure..”  
正在进行退役宣告直播的白璨萤，在看到fleta92打出的这条弹幕时，顿时吓得嘴瓢，把原本想要回应的thank you Fleta说成了thank you Fissure。他摸了摸鼻子，用尴尬的笑声掩饰过去。  
实在是，太糟糕了。

**Author's Note:**

> *开放性结局，原本想写刀子的，但搞黄色真的好累  
> *其实只是想写写第一天和最后一天，有始有终


End file.
